


Different Shapes

by sirdust



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdust/pseuds/sirdust
Summary: “Before the exorcist, he taketh the image and shape of a man.”Blitz catches a glimpse of Stolas’ human form.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Kudos: 66





	Different Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> remember when you watched disney's beauty and the beast for the first time and were disappointed by how the beast looks when he turns human again at the end? well.
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting, no second drafts or proofreading, my eyes are tired and i am going to get hot chocolate after i post this.

There’d been a mix-up in communication somewhere down the line.

Stolas hadn’t been supposed to come with them to the surface realm--not originally, anyways--and when he had, he hadn’t been up there for very long. He’d helped provide the gang a bit of cover while they completed their job and the imps had returned home with blood-soaked uniforms and nobody the wiser. Stolas involving himself in I.M.P.’s business was an event that occurred more frequently nowadays, though it had taken Blitz some time to adjust to his “help” for a number of reasons--but that wasn’t the problem.

It had been four or so months since Loona’d first assumed a human disguise as part of the Great War for the Parking Lot, and she’d helped out a couple of times since then in roughly the same manner. Humans were ugly and when Loona blended into their ranks, she looked awful too. She still looked like herself, though. Not much was lost in translation, and Blitz was proud of how well she’d fit in while still resembling his daughter.

Stolas’s human disguise was an entirely different matter. Stolas’ human disguise didn’t look like himself in the slightest.

Stolas was not a human, was not anything remotely close to being human, and that wasn’t something his alternate form could hide. He might have looked fairly normal to humans--pretty, even, by their standards--but there was something off-center about him and the space he occupied. Fragments of who he was were intact, but the places that should have been sharp were instead soft and the places that should have been soft were sharp as fractured glass. At least three feet had been shaved away from his height. To Blitz, it looked as if he’d been plucked and stuck inside of a funhouse mirror.

Hours had passed since then, and the image kept popping back into his head as he began to wind down for the night. Why did it bother him so much?

He didn’t really know.

But then a couple of weeks passed, and Blitz began to tuck the thoughts away in his memory, and the full moon came around again. Blitz found himself hanging around for a little longer after they’d finished up each time he visited, smoke and scattered conversation hanging in the air (some nights they had more to talk about and some they had less, but the silence, in whatever pauses it found itself, was increasingly comfortable).

Stolas cracked a joke about his involvement on The Job and Blitz was caught too off-guard to respond. A sense of stupid bewilderment set over him and Stolas looked over when he didn’t respond, face tinted with curiosity.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. Blitz closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Hmm.” Stolas faced away once more. “Just making sure.”

It wasn’t long at all before Blitz decided he didn’t want to leave things hanging on that note.

“If you gotta do that shit again, don’t do it in front of me,” he said, pulling his forearm over his eyes. He heard Stolas shift from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

“What?”

Blitz sighed. “You know, the whole human thing.” He was struggling to articulate what he meant. “It looked creepy on you.”

Stolas snorted and snuffed his cigarette on one of Blitz’s horns. (He couldn’t feel the heat, but the pressure was there.)

“Well, isn’t that sweet of you,” Stolas said. “I’ll keep it in mind, but I can’t make any promises.” He lifted Blitz’s forearm, appearing suddenly in his vision. “In fact, I may have to start changing form more frequently.”

Blitz tried not to splutter as he responded. “No,” he said. “I’m serious. I like it better when you’re--” Words. He needed words. “--you.”

Stolas blinked and Blitz knew immediately that he’d said something that he liked. The urge to backpedal clawed at him from inside his ribcage and he shut his mouth for fear of stumbling over his next words. He didn’t want to be  _ weird  _ about it.

“Was that a compliment, Blitzy?” A smile crept onto Stolas’ face and Blitz rolled his eyes a little too hard.

“...Sure,” he replied. “I guess, if it keeps you from going crusty mortal mode on me.”

“Then I accept it.” Stolas laid down next to him, close enough for his feathers to graze his skin but not enough for the two of them to really touch.

Blitz looked at him. Really looked.

Sharp and soft. Soft and sharp.


End file.
